LemMajora
by Triafics
Summary: In another universe, Lemmy Koopa finds a haunted mask from another realm. He puts it on, and after death, he becomes a new person all together. A god. Blood and gore, and potential risque scenes will be present in the later chapters, hence the M rating.


**Chapter 1: Prologue**

In another dimension far different from the normal, Lemmy Koopa was wandering the woods of the Mushroom Kingdom. He was trying to find treasure for Bowser. "I wonder if I'll find anything in these woods, Lord Bowser needs something pretty shiny." The younger Drakoopa said.

A few feet of trees later, he found a rusty silver cup. "Maybe this'll be good for him." Lemmy picked up the cup and put it in his backpack.

But he noticed something else that was next to the cup, a wooden spike tinted with blue sticking from the ground.

"Huh? What's this thing?" Lemmy grabbed the spike and pulled it from the ground.

"What's this? A mask?" Lemmy looked at the heart shaped mask for a moment, and felt some weird dark energy from it.

"It doesn't have the straps for me to put in on, but should I try anyways? Hmmm…" So many questions were arising in the mind of Lemmy. Nevertheless, he put the mask in his backpack and went back to the castle.

Lemmy opened the door to be greeted by his twin. "Lemmy! How are you today?" Iggy yelled.

"Agh, you mind keeping it down? And I'm doing fine." Lemmy replied.

"Ah, sorry. Was just waiting for my twin to get back from treasure hunting. So, what'd ya find?"

"Well, some of you need to gather around in the throne room where Lord Bowser is, because I found something pretty interesting that I think you guys need to see."

"Is it a gift card or something?" Iggy asked, but Lemmy stared at Iggy with a confused look.

"Uhhh, no."

"Rats. Still gonna check it out."

Lemmy went to the throne room and asked Bowser if he could regroup the other 6 to the room.

"Lord Bowser, is it fine if I get the other 6 in here?"

"I don't really see why not." Bowser replied.

Bowser Jr. stepped into the room after hearing the news. "What did you find out there? Some Microsoft Point cards for V-Bu-"

"No."

"Awww." Jr. walked out from the room out of his disappointment.

A few minutes later, the rest of the Koopalings were in the throne room.

"OK, guys. These are the things I found out in the woods."

Lemmy dumped his findings out onto the table.

"Duuude, that's quite a lot you got there, big bro." Larry said upon seeing the belongs.

"Thank you. Now, I got this Mushroom pin, a platinum spork, and this here cup. Man, no wonder they call them Treasure Woods." Lemmy said.

"But the most interesting thing I found was this here mask that looks like a heart."

The weird energy filled the room, but it was faint. To Lemmy, it was a high amount.

"Weird, thought I felt some weird heat just now." Roy said.

"Us too." Wendy, Morton, Ludwig and Iggy also said.

"That mask looks cool though, Lemmy." Ludwig inspected the mask to see if anything was wrong with it.

"I think so too, but it's pretty suspicious." That's when Lemmy heard a faint voice. _"Put me on…"_ It said.

Lemmy heard it, although it was extremely quiet. "Uhm… y-you guys can go now."

"Is something wrong, Lemmy?" Larry asked with a concern.

"It's nothing much, just getting memories of those Italian bastards." That was a lie, but Larry believed it anyways. "Alright, see you around, bro!" Larry left along with all the other Koopalings.

Lemmy also left to go to his room and inspect the mask a bit more.

"What even is this thing… the way the eyes look really get to me…" Lemmy heard the mask speak again. A quiet whisper telling Lemmy to put it on, but Lemmy refused.

"It's speaking to me telling me to put it on… no, you're better than this, Lemmy."

The whispered became a lot more loud and more raspy. "Stop… I don't want to…" Lemmy nearly began crying due to the demand.

" _PUT. ME. ON."_ The mask was beginning to become impatient with Lemmy. Lemmy was beginning to shake and sob due to the mask's demands.

"What if I don't want to?!" The energy was starting to become heavier to Lemmy.

" _If you want the power to defeat the Mario Brothers, put me on. Put me on. Put me on. Put me on."_ The mask repeated.

"FINE! IF YOU WANT ME TO DESTROY THEM, THEN I WILL PUT YOU ON! They'll pay for sure..." Lemmy wiped his eyes and stopped crying and slowly picked up the mask.

" _Turn me around."_ Lemmy turned the mask around and slowly put it on.

Then silence for a few seconds as Lemmy put on the mask.

…

…

…

But then the mask spoke.

" _You've met with a terrible fate, haven't you?"_

The mask sent 8 spikes into Lemmy's cheeks and the back of his head. Lemmy screamed in sheer pain as this happened.

"WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME?!" Lemmy started to weep due to this pain and suffering the mask was making him feel. The dark energy began to seep into Lemmy's wounds.

" _I wanted a new puppet."_

The spikes pushed deeper into Lemmy's head and he shrieked. His tears were streaming down his cheeks as the pain got worse.

Larry came to check on Lemmy, and to utter shock and sadness, he experienced was Lemmy was going through. A puddle of blood was forming in front of Lemmy from the wounds from his head.

"LEMMY! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!"

"LARRY! PLEASE HELP ME! THIS PAIN IS UNBE-"

" _Shhshhshh… it will end in a moment."_ The mask shushed Lemmy.

"Lemmy! Take off that mask! O-or at least try to!"

Lemmy tried to take off the mask, but the pain got worse as he did that.

" _1 minute."_

"L-LARRY! I'M DYING! I THINK I'M DYING!"

The other Koopalings went to Lemmy's room with Larry and saw this. Ludwig, Morton and Roy only had a gasp of unbridled horror, while Wendy and Iggy screamed from this sight.

" _45 seconds."_

Lemmy's vision was starting to fade, he was beginning to slowly die.

"G-g-g-guys… I can't… I'm about to meet my fate… this is my end…"

"Lemmy… don't go." Larry got close to Lemmy and teared up. Same with Iggy and Ludwig.

"I'm sorry, but I can't go on… the pain is unbearable… this mask is cursed…"

" _30 seconds."_

"My twin, fight it… fight it like the proud Koopa warrior you are!" Iggy raised his fist in pride.

"Iggy, he can't. It's over for Lemmy. Accept that." Ludwig said.

" _15 seconds."_

"Lemmy, don't forget us… we'll always be with you. Masked or unmasked doesn't matter, you're still Lemmy Koopa..." Larry sobbed.

"Thanks, Laramie… this is it… sayonara."

" _5\. 4. 3. 2. 1."_ The mask spoke for one final time.

The energy transfer was complete, and Lemmy has died. The spikes retracted from Lemmy's face, and the only thing left from Lemmy was his bloody corpse.

Larry got close to Lemmy and hugged his dead body while crying.

"Bye, Lemmy…"

A few hours later after Bowser and Bowser Jr. heard the news, it was high time for a funeral.

They got everything ready.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are gathered here today to mourn the death of Lemmy Koopa. A fun loving Drakoopa who had a future to be in the circus. He was found in his room wearing a heart shaped mask that probably signified his love for his family. May he rest in peace." The funeral director said, leaving the crowd in tears.

"That's it then, huh? Lemmy's gone, and our future seems ruined." Larry said with a slight tear in his eye.

"At least cousin Kurt is still here." Morton told Larry.

"Oh, not him. Let's just go back to the castle." Ludwig left with the rest of the Koopalings.

A couple hours later…

"A full moon night. This reminds me of the time where my family went out to see the meteor shower that one time." Larry stared at the moon, but he heard footsteps.

"Uhhh… h-hello? Is anyone there?" Larry yelled.

"Just me."

Larry gasped as he heard a familiar voice.

"Lemmy! You weren't dead this entire time?! Then what was that today?" Larry cried tears of joy.

"My arrival." Lemmy(?) said.

"Wait… why are you being so cryptic all of a sudden?"

Lemmy stood there in silence, not answering the question.

"L-Lemmy? Is that still you…?"

Then two eyes that came from the shaded Lemmy began to glow.

This scared Larry immensely. "Lemmy?! Are you…"

The moonlight revealed Lemmy wearing the mask that killed him.

"That mask! It'll pay for what it has done to you!" Larry charged forward and got pushed back by a barrier made by the mask's energy.

"Cute. And I am not Lemmy."

"Then who the fuck are you?!"

"...A god." The masked Lemmy lunged toward Larry.

"Hmhmhmhm… the moon is beautiful tonight, isn't it? It's gonna be your doom soon. Everyone's doom." Lemmy said.

"I don't think you're Lemmy. Who. The. Fuck. Are. You."

"One name comes to mind. A naive little Koopaling mixed with your true ruler."

Lemmy lifted up his mask and revealed that his eyes had black sclera and purple pupils. Then the masked deceiver revealed his true name.

"LemMajora."

"What?" Larry asked in shock.

LemMajora snapped his fingers and brought the moon close to Earth.

"WHAT THE HELL?! WHY'S THE MOON SO CLOSE NOW?!"

"Part of my powers." LemMajora flied up and opened up a portal.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have some other places to be. See you never, Laramie Koopa." LemMajora flied into the portal as it closed.

All across the world, everyone was in fear due to their inevitable doom. The Mushroom Kingdom, The Koopa Kingdom, Dinosaur Island, and a lot more were about to meet their moonstruck fate.

Larry punched the ground and cried in rage.

"This is all your fault, Lemmy! If you haven't found that mask, we wouldn't have been dead! Do you hear me?!"

Larry shouted to the sky.

"WE WOULDN'T HAVE BEEN DEAD!"

The moon crashed into the Earth, and everyone met their demise. One Earth was destroyed, and now LemMajora was about to begin his dimensional rampage.

"Where should I wreak havoc next…?" LemMajora asked himself.

 **This is my first horror fanfic, so give it some support. More chapters coming soon.**

 **~Trianious**


End file.
